The Revelation
by PhantomsChandeliers
Summary: Ezekiel discovers that because of his family history, he has the power to bring his father's joy back. Warning: three OC's, sequel to Unforgettable, graphic nightmares
1. Prologue

Ezekiel sat in one of the many fields surrounding his new home with Adrian. The twins had gone to sleep a while ago, and Adrian was inside doing God-knows-what. Anyway, the twins were still very young, only about three months old, so they could not stay awake as long as their parents. Ezekiel smiled at the thought of them. He and Adrian loved both twin boys very much, even though they were a lot of work. In their case though, that was actually a very good thing since there was almost nothing to do where they lived now. Sure they had to keep the house Ezekiel used his magic to make in good shape, but that only covered a few hours out of twenty four since demons and hybrids don't need sleep.

Ezekiel frowned. There was a wounded bunny limping towards him. As it got closer, Ezekiel realized that the small creature would not be alive for much longer. There was a long gash in its side, and it was bleeding heavily. Ezekiel knew he could conjure something to help it with, but he could tell it lost too much blood for that to do any good. So, the hybrid curled up and watched sadly as the creature died at his feet. The hybrid waved his hand over the bunny out of impulse, and suddenly felt power surge through him. The gash in the bunny's side healed instantly, and the little creature began to roll and nibble at the grass as if nothing ever happened. Ezekiel chuckled, but leapt to his feet with a startled cry once he realized what he had done. The bunny froze and stared at him, while the stone house's wooden door flew open when Adrian came running out of their home.

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked. The demon followed his lover's gaze and rolled his eyes. "It's just a bunny," the demon sighed and looked at his lover.

"That bunny was dead moments ago, and I somehow brought it back to life by accident…" Ezekiel explained in disbelief.

"How the Hell..?" Adrian trailed off.


	2. Chapter 1

"You're telling me that you brought that bunny back from the dead?" Adrian said slowly.

"Yes…" Ezekiel lowered his gaze, embarrassed.

"At this point, that is not all that difficult to believe," Adrian started. "Considering you can see into the future, create a house just by imagining it, and modify your physical being however you please, all we really can do is add "resurrect the dead" to that list." Ezekiel chuckled at this and looked up to smile at his lover. Adrian smiled back.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments longer before contemplating what they should do next.

"We should rest," Ezekiel suggested. "My father is coming tomorrow morning, and he would want to know about this." Adrian nodded, stood, and pushed in his chair. Ezekiel did the same. The hybrid and the demon went up the birch wood stairs to their bedroom for the night.

The next morning, the pair was woken early by the cries of their children. Both the hybrid and the demon quickly left their room and may their way across the hall to the nursery. The twins quieted once they recognized their parents. Ezekiel picked up Fredrick, the oldest, and Adrian quieted Aiden.

After they tended to children's needs, cleaned the house, and started cooking (even though no one in the house needed human food), there was a polite knock at the door. Adrian put down the tea kettle and answered it.

"Hello Sebastian, we've been expecting you. Please come in," Adrian greeted his lover's father with unusual caution.

"Thank you, Adrian. I can see that you have been expecting me," the older demon smirked, and stepped into the quite small home, taking note of the younger demon's caution. "You really did not have to cook," Sebastian pointed out.

"We know Father, but you did start a family reputation for good hospitality while working for the Earl Phantomhive. We simply do not want to spoil that reputation," Ezekiel answered with a slight smirk. Sebastian smirked back knowingly and nodded in response.

"Adrian, I mean no disrespect, but may I speak with my son alone?" the taller of the two demons asked.

"Of course," the ex-earl answered and left the kitchen for the twins' nursery. The hybrid turned and looked at his father.

"What is it, Father?" Ezekiel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've noticed something off between the two of you. Is everything alright?" Sebastian answered.

"Yes, everything is fine. It's just… We don't know how to react to my newly discovered power," the ex-butler started. "Apparently I can resurrect the dead," Ezekiel bit his lip and stopped making eye contact with his father. Sebastian's eyes appeared to double in size as he stared at his teenage son.

Hours later, Ezekiel, Adrian, and Sebastian had finished planning their trip to Wales to resurrect Ezekiel's mother. The hybrid and his father had offered to bring back Adrian's parents as well, but he politely declined, insisting that it would be safer for all of them if his parents remained dead. They now sat outside, Aiden in Ezekiel's lap while Adrian was tickling Frederick. Sebastian took turns amusing his tiny grandchildren with a wistful expression.

"Adrian, we should put them in their cribs," Ezekiel pointed out, gesturing towards the darkening sky, and then the yawning infants.

"You're right," Adrian agreed.

"That is not up for discussion," Ezekiel joked. The hybrid then began to walk inside their home with one child in each arm. Adrian rolled his eyes, smiled, and followed his lover with Sebastian close behind.

Once the couple put their two children to bed, Ezekiel manifested a guest bedroom next to his own for Sebastian to relax in. The three went to sleep, even though they do not need it. Ezekiel had his visions for the future in his sleep, and it was easier for the demons to keep from disturbing his foresight if they slept as well.


	3. Chapter 2

Ezekiel lay underneath Adrian on their bed with his eyes half shut as Adrian drew nearer. A soft kiss was planted on his lips and he smiled. The demon smiled back, cupping the hybrid's jaw with his left hand. Adoration and devotion shone like flames in his lively, amber eyes. Ezekiel tensed, feeling cold metal being pressed against his skin.

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked, clearly concerned.

"What is in your left hand?" the hybrid asked cautiously. The demon removed his hand from the profile of his lover's face to reveal a silver ring on his left ring finger. It was adorned with a narrow, pointed, oval-shaped sapphire in the center. The hybrid quickly realized the stone very closely resembled one of his eyes, and the significance of the finger Adrian was wearing the ring on. Ezekiel lifted his own left hand, only to see exactly what he had expected. A ring, on the same finger, with the same shape, only amber instead of sapphire.

Ezekiel opened his eyes with a smile. His smile faded when he realized the room was pitch dark, and that what he had seen was only a dream. The hybrid turned onto his side and curled up behind rested his forehead between his lover's shoulder blades. The hybrid then began to fall asleep again. This time, his sleep was anything but restful.

He was in a dimly-lit stone room. The hybrid lay on the cold, metal floor of a cage. The smell was dreadful. It was a combination of death, illness, blood, and people that haven't bathed in far too long. Ezekiel heard footsteps slowly approaching him. The hybrid's blood went cold at the familiar sound of the boots. He felt helpless. He absolutely _hated_ feeling helpless. The cage door creaked open, just as slow as the footsteps approached. Ezekiel turned to face his nemesis, instantly regretting it. He heard the loud crack of a whip, followed by a merciless stinging on the right side of his hybrid looked up to see the ring-master of the freak show that abducted him as a child. The man's name was MacMillan. MacMillan was tall, fat, and pig-like in appearance. He had sadistic eyes, a nose to big for his face, yellow, decaying teeth, and a foul cigar with him at all times. Ezekiel felt the whip hitting him, again and again, with all the force the man could muster. Tears stung his eyes. He could hear the man growl in frustration.

"So you've gottn' used to the whip, huh?" he growled. Ezekiel looked up again to see MacMillan's lips peeled back in a savage grin. The hybrid's eyes widened as the ring-master stepped closer. The hybrid tried to crawl back, but he was already pressed up against the metal bars. Ezekiel's heart was racing. Then the man was on him. Ezekiel screamed, already feeling the blood rushing out of old wounds once again. MacMillan only laughed. The man didn't stop. He only made it worse. Ezekiel cried and screamed again.

"Ezekiel stop! It's a dream! It's only a dream!"


	4. Chapter 3

Ezekiel's eyes flew open and he gasped for air. Adrian was cradling the hybrid's head against his chest and stroked his hair. The ex-butler could hear his lover's heart racing and smell his fear.

"Adrian…" Ezekiel murmured, just beginning to steady his breathing.

"Shh, my love. It's alright, I'm here," the demon's voice shook slightly. The hybrid let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the other. Adrian smiled back sadly. "Will you always have to go through these nightmares?" the demon asked, silently hoping for his lover to answer negatively.

"I doubt it. If they don't cease entirely they will at least decrease in frequency," the hybrid answered thoughtfully. Now it was Adrian's turn to release a sigh of relief.

"I can't bear to see you suffer like this for the rest of our lives," the demon answered.

"I know," Ezekiel whispered. The younger boy leaned up to kiss Adrian. The other teenager met him halfway, and held him there.

Sebastian and his son stood at the doorway, facing ex-earl gazed at the hybrid sadly.

"I don't want to stay…" Adrian murmured.

"Adrian, I won't be gone long, and someone needs to watch the twins," Ezekiel pointed out with a sigh. Adrian nodded. He understood why they planned it this way, but that doesn't mean he has to like it. "I'll be back soon. Hopefully everything goes well and you can meet my mother," the hybrid smiled. Adrian smiled back, they kissed, and in the blink of an eye the hybrid and his father were gone. The demon sighed and went back inside their small house. He spent the rest of the day with their twin children, hoping they could ease his anxiety.

Ezekiel stood in the empty, Welsh countryside with his father.

"This is where the three of us used to live," Sebastian assured Ezekiel. The demon's son nodded, fighting off the memories of the night he lost his mother. The angel's screams ripped through his mind. His breathing became uneasy, and he grabbed his father's arm for support. Sebastian frowned and wrapped his arm around his son.

"Where is she..?" the teenager asked. Sebastian silently lead his son to a stone beside the charred ruins of a cottage.

"She is under here," Sebastian murmured, trying to be sensitive of his hybrid son's sensitive emotions. Ezekiel nodded, an overwhelming feeling of despair engulfing his entire being. The teenager closed his eyes, using all of his will to imagine the dirt in front of the makeshift gravestone lifting out of the filled-in grave. He then piled this dirt to the left of his mother's resting place. Ezekiel opened his eyes, and there she was. Sebastian audibly gasped in shock. She was completely untouched by time. Her skin was pale and radiant, as if she was still alive, emitting a gentle glow in the afternoon sun. Ezekiel and Sebastian lifted her out of her grave as if she was a porcelain doll. The teenager began to feel tears stinging at his eyes, while Sebastian's eyes were glowing at the sight of her. They gently lowered her onto the ground, and Ezekiel grabbed his mother's hand. He closed his eyes and mimicked what he had done with the rabbit accidentally. Father and son soon heard a soft inhale. Ezekiel then opened his eyes to see his long-deceased mother open her own blue eyes as well.

"Mother…" Ezekiel gasped. She sat up.

"Sebastian… Ezekiel… My son..?"


	5. Chapter 4

"Yes Mother, it's me," the hybrid smiled, still holding onto his mother's hand.

"Francesca," Sebastian smiled, taking the angel's free hand in both of his and kissing her gently. Francesca let out a cry of joy and embraced them both.

"Oh, my son! You have grown so much!" the mother exclaimed. She parted from her "husband" for a moment to embrace their son. Both Sebastian and Ezekiel smiled at this. "Sebastian, you haven't changed a bit," the angel smiled, pulling away from their son. Sebastian gave her a knowing smirk.

"How about we go back home, finish introductions, and you two get the guest room..?" Ezekiel suggested. Both angel and demon blushed and nodded in agreement.

Ezekiel used his power as a hybrid to fill what was once his mother's grave. Afterwards, the nearly-complete family returned to the home Ezekiel shared with his lover and their children.

Once they returned, Sebastian was quietly telling Francesca of the years of their son's life that she had missed. She began to cry tears of joy when Sebastian told her of Ezekiel's lover, and their children. Meanwhile, Ezekiel spread his wings, which he usually kept inside his back, and flew to the nursery window of his and Adrian's stone cottage. Adrian was standing close to the window, cradling Frederick in his arms, Aiden playing with wooden blocks beside Adrian's right foot. Ezekiel softly knocked on the glass window. Adrian looked up, meeting Ezekiel's gaze, beaming. The demon picked up his younger son and rushed downstairs with both twins. Ezekiel flew back down to open the door for Adrian.

"Adrian, this is my mother, Francesca. Mother, this is Adrian," Ezekiel said once his lover stepped outside.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Adrian answered with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Adrian. Are those my grandsons?" the angel asked, smiling back.

"Yes, this is Frederick, and this is Aiden," he answered proudly, first gesturing to the dark-haired and blue-eyed twin, then the white-haired and amber-eyed twin.

"They look just like both of you," Francesca pointed out, still smiling. Both parents were beaming with pride, while both twins squirmed and giggled.

Sebastian and Francesca stayed for a few days, eventually leaving four days after Francesca's resurrection. Sebastian eventually had to return to his duty as the Phantomhive butler. Of course, his wife did not want to be apart from him. Eventually they left, promising to return every month.


	6. Epilogue

Ezekiel was pacing through the kitchen muttering dozens of "what ifs" under his breath.

"Ezekiel, I'm sure she's fine. She probably has to rehabilitate for a bit after being dead for so long," Adrian sighed.

"But why is my father being so _vague_! It's been nearly _three months _now!" Ezekiel cried anxiously.

"She's probably just not feeling well. Sebastian said she's fine," Adrian answered, not only trying to convince his lover that everything was fine, but himself as well. The demon stopped and held his lover in an attempt to soothe him. Ezekiel kissed him, trying to relax. It was at that moment Aiden stumbled into the kitchen. The baby sat on the floor, staring up at his parents with his large, amber eyes.

Ezekiel and Adrian had started to teach the twins to walk the previous week, both making quick, significant progress. Both Frederick and Aiden were beginning to be able to navigate the house on their own.

It was now the day Sebastian and Francesca were meant to arrive. Next month, the twins were turning one year old, and Ezekiel's parents were _supposed_ to stay the entire week.

There was a soft knock at the door. Adrian held Frederick's hand, called for Ezekiel, and opened the door. The hybrid rushed downstairs, carrying Aiden, and stood beside Adrian when he answered the door. Sebastian and Francesca stood in front of them. Both Ezekiel and Adrian noticed a small bundle in Francesca's arms.

"I'm sorry it's been so long. I just couldn't travel with your sister on the way," the angel told her son. The demon and hybrid smiled and breathed sighs of relief.

"What is her name?" Adrian asked.

"Iris," Sebastian answered. Ezekiel gazed down at his new sister and noticed she looked almost exactly like their mother, only with Sebastian's ebony hair and red eyes.

"Well, come in," Adrian invited the now-trio inside their house with a smile. Once again, they rejoiced, spending the rest of the day celebrating the new arrival.


End file.
